The present invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to a flashlight made of soft or resilient plastic that allows battery replacement, and which incorporates resilient means separating an integrally flared movable contact member from the battery, to sustain the flashlight off, under normal conditions, but that upon compressing, the collapse of the resilient means provides for energization of the flashlight bulb, and its illumination for usage.
Flashlights provide a portable source of light which is beneficial when other sources of light are inaccessible, or not available. Some flashlights are disposable in the sense that they last only as long as their batteries endure. Other flashlights are non-disposable, and their batteries need to be replaced as necessary. The disposable models generally cost less to manufacture than the permanent type, but the long-term cost to the consumer of continually replacing disposable flashlights after each battery dies is more expensive than usage of the non-disposable model.
Several attempts have been made to manufacture non-disposable flashlights at a cost comparable to the disposable type. Some manufacturers have altered the working parts of the flashlight to produce a more versatile, cost-effective product. One of the traditional working parts found in all flashlights is a metallic spring. A spring which operates to separate the contact members that close the circuit when joined. The use of metallic parts, and particularly that which is highly conductible, such as made of copper, can be costly, and therefore, increases the cost of the flashlight beyond that of those that are normally disposable, and as a result, makes them commercially impractical for marketing as a budget item, on a mass basis.
Examples of existing flashlights can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,558, to Joers. This type of flashlight utilizes the usual spring combination. The patent to Prideaux, U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,888, also uses a spring for making its electrical contact. But, this flashlight is constructed having a tubular casing, that appears to be made out of some type of rubber, due to the cross-hatching of the material disclosed, and the push button, or switch, as disclosed, is apparently formed of some type of mercury switch, which operates off of gravity contact. The patent to Gelardin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,772, shows a flashlight with hermetically sealed casing, but once again it utilizes spring means to achieve its contact. The patent to D'Amore, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,233, identified as a fish caller, and which is apparently hermetically sealed, does depress a flexible diaphragm to make a battery contact, but it does not incorporate any type of O-ring configuration, whose resiliency maintains the flashlight normally in the "OFF" condition. The patent to Sussingham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,178, shows a reserve type flashlight, which does have a form of conductive wire, formed as a helical wire, that extends from the back end of the battery, up to the lamp, and which is placed into contact upon apparently depressing of its cap, against its button, in order to achieve electrical contact. But, it appears that this particular flashlight is one that once it is initiated, as by rupturing of its closure cap, it remains on and activated.
The patent to Ito, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,405, shows a capsule lamp, but once again, it utilizes a spring means for attaining electrical contact for its lamp. And, this particular device is used as a form of illumination means for use in conjunction with fishing. The Sharrah U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,129, once again, shows a variety of spring means for attaining flashlight ignition through its tail cap switch. But, this device does disclose an imperforate flexible boot for enclosing the portion of the switching means for the shown flashlight. The disclosure shows an imperforate flexible boot for the flashlight, but as can be seen, its specification defines that it is one machined having an aluminum barrel. The patent to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,437, discloses an electrical light for underwater usage and application.
As shown in most of the prior art, they do incorporate metallic members, such as spring means, that do wear out and often loose their elasticity. As a result, resilient means have occasionally been used in place of springs as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,233, as previously explained. A solid resilient means does not wear out as quickly as a spring, and therefore, adds utility and longevity to the usage and life of a flashlight when constructed in accordance with the teachings of this current invention.